


The 3 Times Veronica Stole The Spotlight (And The 1 Time She Didn’t)

by AntisocialFlutePlayer



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntisocialFlutePlayer/pseuds/AntisocialFlutePlayer
Summary: The school newspaper (or rather, Jughead) posted an article about Veronica’s latest fundraiser. There was one part in it all that caught her attention the most. It was the caption under the picture of a smiling raven haired beauty and a preppy cute blonde.“Betty Cooper, Veronica’s best friend.”Was that all she was known as?!





	The 3 Times Veronica Stole The Spotlight (And The 1 Time She Didn’t)

Really, after growing up with Veronica Lodge, she was used to just being cast aside as an extra or a supporting role in Veronica's extravagant life.

 

It wasn't Veronica's fault that she was just so beautiful and captivating that everyone couldn't help but focus on her. Heck, Betty Cooper herself had that problem too. Her best friend was just born to shine.

 

Betty sometimes couldn't help but wish it wasn't always that case, especially when it came to boys.

 

At sixteen, dating was something that she wanted. Sure she spent time with Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones and other boys often, but those were just friendly hangouts with Veronica and her other girl friends.

 

What Betty wanted was one-on-one alone time with a boy, but not just any boy.

 

Archie Andrews.

 

He was her next door neighbor, and her first and only crush so far. He was tall, athletic, and popular, as well as goofy, musical, and an all around good guy. Archie was the boy that Betty had always seen herself getting married to and having a nice, perfect suburban life.

 

The only problem was his obvious crush on Veronica Lodge.

 

Again, not her fault. Veronica and Betty both knew that they each had a thing for the redheaded, freckled boy and agreed that they'd let him approach whoever he wanted, because they wouldn't let a boy come between them. For that, she loved Veronica. She also especially loved when Veronica would decide to play coy and reject Archie's dates in favor of another boy to make him jealous.

 

Betty had always hoped that Archie would open his eyes and then ask her out afterwards, but he never did.

 

Until the one day he did.

 

Archie had calmed his nerves one morning before school and approached Veronica's locker when she was chatting with Betty. Betty felt her heart swell up at the sight of the boy's handsome face as he approached.

 

"Hey Ronnie, would you like to go out on a date with me tonight at Pop's?"

 

Veronica then shared a look with Betty before looking over the blonde's shoulder at something else. Betty turned to look and see what the ravenette had seen, but all she saw was Reggie Mantle looking at them from his locker. That was nothing new though, he always seemed to be looking at Veronica, just like every other boy. Betty's blue eyes made eye contact with his dark black ones before she turned back to look at the scene in front of her.

 

Veronica yawned slightly before shutting her locker and tossing her long, dark hair over her shoulder in an effortlessly charming manner.

 

"Sorry, Archiekins, but I have plans tonight already." Here, her dark eyes flickered over to Betty, who was slightly confused at that. "Say, why don't you take Betty instead?"

 

Archie's brows furrowed into a cute confused expression as he turned to look at Betty's flushing face. After looking back and forth between her and Veronica, he fixed a smile on his face directed to Betty.

 

Just her, not Veronica.

 

"Alright, what do you say, Betty? We can go together in my dad's truck later at around six, if that's okay with you?"

 

God bless Veronica, the saint.

 

"Of course, Archie! I'll see you later tonight!"

 

With that, she and Veronica walked off, giggling to one another. Betty was excited, she was finally going to go on a date with Archie!

 

She turned to look at Veronica who's eyes were still looking over her shoulder. Betty just shrugged.

 

"Do you really have plans tonight?"

 

Veronica was startled for a moment before turning back to her blonde friend. She shook her head as a small smirk appeared on her full red lips.

 

"Nope, but there is someone I've been trying to get to notice me. I'm gonna have to find out what his plans are for tonight and then show up where he's at. Boys are so clueless!"

 

Betty thinks back to Archie and all the times she wanted him to ask her out and tried to hint at it, only for him to immediately seek out Veronica.

 

"You've got that right. Anyways, c'mon, we can't be late for class!"

 

\- - -

 

After school was over and the girls were getting a ride home from the Lodge's chauffeur, Betty asked Veronica if she wanted to come over so they could get ready together, but Veronica shook her head.

 

"Sorry B, but I haven't found out what the guy I'm interested in is doing tonight, so I'm going to go shopping with Josie to see if she knows! Plus, I need a new dress to really get his interest!"

 

Betty laughed and shook her head. Veronica must really be interested in this guy if she's going through the trouble of all of this.

 

"Always so mysterious. Alright, good luck with your man, V! Wish me luck with mine!"

 

Veronica gave her a hug and a warm smile.

 

"Good luck, B! Remember to wear a cute dress and some black eyeliner to make your eyes pop!"

 

Betty waved goodbye as her friend drove off and entered her house. After telling her parents about her date that night, she quickly ran up the stairs to get ready.

 

A date with Archie!

 

After sighing contentedly, Betty went straight to work. It was almost four, which meant she only had about two hours to get ready.

 

After taking a shower, she went to her closet and pulled out a new pink dress that she had bought not too long ago when she went shopping with her older sister Polly. It was cute with a frilly skirt that floated above her knees, but flirty with a low cut halter top. Though her figure wasn't as curvaceous as Veronica's, the dress still managed to show off her slim athletic figure. She threw on a white cardigan and her trusty white Keds.

 

She then went straight to work with her hair and makeup. Betty tied her hair in a half up, half down hairdo that would show off her earrings and curled the ends of her blonde hair. After a quick spray of hairspray, she applied some moisturizer to her face.

 

Betty was blessed with naturally smooth skin, so she simply added a little bit of blush to her cheeks for some added color. Her eyes were a very pretty shade of blue, so she added a black winged liner to make them pop. After a quick swipe of dark mascara and her usual pink lipstick, she sat back and smiled at herself.

 

"Oops!"

 

Quickly wiping off the small amount of lipstick that ended up on her front left tooth, she chuckled and gathered her purse. A knock on the door told her that she had finished just in time.

 

After running down the stairs and saying a quick goodbye to her parents, she opens the polished white door to see Archie with his letterman jacket over a nice yellow polo and blue jeans. Cute. He had a small smile on his face that she returned as she shut the door behind her.

 

"Alright, ready for dinner? I'm starving!"

 

Betty felt her face fall a bit. No compliments on her dress? Or her eyes? Or anything about her at all?! She knows Archie never has a problem with complimenting Veronica, the boy practically chokes on them when he's around her!

 

She let out a sigh before shaking her head and getting into the red pickup truck by herself because he didn't open the door for her. Betty shook her head and buckled up as he started the truck up.

 

The ride over was mostly quiet, and a little awkward if she's being honest. Normally, they'd be riding with Jughead and Veronica, and it'd be full of fun and laughter. Not tonight though, because tonight is supposed to be a night of love.

 

Taking a peak over at Archie's almost bored expression, she can tell it won't be happening.

 

Betty let out another sigh as they pulled up to the familiar diner and entered easily. Taking a look around, she saw many of their fellow classmates. Reggie and some of the other football boys sat at their own booth, while Jughead sat at the bar with a milkshake and various food items around him. After giving a quick wave to some of her fellow Vixens and receiving sly winks, she quickly guided Archie to a booth that was past Reggie's.

 

Right when she was about to pass their table, Reggie looked up at her and looked her up and down. Betty felt a flush form on her cheeks when she saw the dark haired boy check her out.

 

"You look lovely tonight, Betty."

 

She gave him a quick confused smile before taking the booth behind his. As Archie sat across from her, she noticed that he didn't even seem to have noticed the comment. Letting out a quick huff, she mentally scolded herself for even hoping that he'd care.

 

After ordering, she and Archie simply talked the way they do with their friends. It was nice to hang out, but she had to admit that it kinda stung because he wasn't as interested as he was when Veronica was with them.

 

In fact, it felt like all the ginger haired boy could do was bring her up. If Betty told him about cheerleading practice, he'd mention that he sees how hard Veronica tries when they practice on the field next to the football players. If she talks about her family, Archie would tell her a story about when Hiram Lodge almost had his car towed away when he tried to visit his precious Ronnie.

 

All in all, his crush on her best friend was quickly draining her and making her wish she had just not come out at all.

 

The bell above the entrance jingled as it announced new guests. When Betty noticed how Archie perked up and quickly fixed his hair, she turned to peek over her shoulder.

 

There at the door stood Veronica Lodge, who appeared to be searching for someone and looking gorgeous while wearing...

 

Hold up, is that the same dress??

 

After a quick scan of both their dresses, Betty realized that it was. Rats, this is why she and Veronica should always go shopping together. Their tastes are too similar. Speaking of...

 

A quick glance at the suddenly lovesick boy told her all that she needed to know. She had lost him before she even had him. Veronica didn't even have to look in their direction for him to call her over.

 

The ravenette jumped a bit when she heard her name yelled out in the diner, and turned from her search to see her friends. Betty noticed her look a little bit to the side before sending them a smile and walking in their direction. Archie jumped out of his seat when he saw her approach.

 

"Wow, Ronnie, you look so beautiful! I think that's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen!"

 

Veronica looked at Betty and scanned her dress, quickly noting that they wore the same one and fixed the blonde with what can be described best as a genuine apologetic look before giving Archie an bright smile.

 

"Oh, Archiekins, you're so observant."

 

Betty snorted and heard someone at the table behind chuckle. She stood up to stand by her friend as the redheaded boy questioned her about her supposed plans for the night.

 

"Well, he's not here, so it seems he's cancelled on me. It's a shame too, because Andre just left and I'd hate to call him back to just drop me off." She turned to look at Reggie, who didn't bother to act as if he weren't watching the scene unfold before him. "Reggie, dear, do you think you could drop me off at home?"

 

He made brief eye contact with Betty before turning back, shrugging, and throwing more than enough money on the table to cover his share of food. Archie, however, didn't seem to pleased with this.

 

"Wait, Veronica, let me drop you off! It's, uh, it's on my way home! Reggie, you can drop Betty off, right?"

 

All three of the other teens gave Archie a look of disbelief before shaking their heads. Veronica set a manicured band on Betty's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. It was her subtle way of apologizing.

 

"No, you're on a date with Betty. Plus, Reggie here lives right around the corner from my house! I’m leaving now, so have a fun night!”

 

After giving Betty’s shoulder another short squeeze, Veronica walked off with Reggie to his nice red sportscar. Archie sighed and pulled out his wallet to set down his money at their table. The date was clearly over.

 

Good riddance.

 

As she buckled up in the truck, Betty couldn’t help but feel...disappointed. Had she been wrong about her sweet Archie being the one? Taking a peek at the boy’s own disappointed face answered her question.

 

She sighed before accepting the fact that she needs to move on from Archie. Betty lost him to Veronica fair and square, and Archie was in too deep to just suddenly get rid of his feelings.

 

As they pulled up in front of their houses, Archie and Betty turned to face one another.

 

“Sorry tonight didn’t go too well. I, uh, I like you. I really do, but uhhh...”

 

“I know. It’s okay, Archie, seriously. We’re friends no matter what. I know how you feel about Veronica, and I’m totally okay with it.”

 

Betty could see the relief in his eyes. He gave her a slight smile and a nod as he wished her a goodnight. She wished him one as well and waved to him as she walked back into her house.

 

After washing her face and changing into her comfy pajamas, Betty laid on her bed and stared at the white ceiling above her head. Going over the events of the day caused the corners of her lips to quirk up a bit.

 

So what if she has to move on from Archie Andrews because he’s totally in love with her best friend? Surprisingly, it doesn’t hurt as much as she thought it would. In fact, she feels rather giddy about it. A new boy? What a great idea!

 

After sending a quick goodnight text to Veronica and receiving one back, she plugged up her phone and settled in her comforters so she could fall asleep.

 

Veronica may have unintentionally stolen Archie’s attention from her, and that’s okay, but Betty was going to choose a boy whose attention couldn’t be easily grabbed.

 

As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered who that could be.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, i have a bad habit of starting new stories when i should work on ones i already have


End file.
